


Amalia

by captbarnes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Eduardo have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amalia

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the prompt goes to jackie (pretentiousdooshbag @ tumblr), and the name 'amalia' was inspired by the musical 'she loves me'.

Amalia.

It’s beautiful, and it reminds Eduardo of home, even though Mark is pretty sure it’s not Brazilian at all. As soon as they hold her for the first time, a squalling little red-faced girl in a pink cap and blanket, they look at each other and smile, and they’re both crying when Eduardo says it: “Amalia.” Mark nods, and that’s how they name her - their daughter, their child, their perfect angel.

Even though it’s their first child together, it’s certainly not Mark’s. Amalia is his second baby, right after Facebook, which isn’t really theirs, although it should have been. It’s his, and depending on who you ask, it’s the Winklevi’s, but it’s his, and he’ll never admit otherwise. Facebook was his child, his idea, his product, and no matter how much he wants it to be his and Eduardo’s, it just isn’t.

But all of that - the depositions, the plane rides, the lawyers, the money - it’s all in the past now, and Amalia is here, and Eduardo is looking at him with the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen, and that’s all that matters.

Facebook is his, but Amalia is theirs, and he’d rather have something with Eduardo than have anything with anyone else.


End file.
